


Home

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Neighbours AU, This Is STUPID, Too much fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months abroad, Mulder comes back from Oxford for a weekend, on the february 23th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any mistake, English is not my first language and shit happens. I'm sorry. Also, I wrote this after 2 years without writting fanfic so expect it not to be 100% Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, you can find me on tumblr! I'm @moiraburtons.

''Good night, Mrs. Scullly.'' The dark brown haired young man said, behind a tired but heartwarming smile. He was wearing a navy blue sweater under a snow coat and a pair of washed jeans.

''Oh, come in Fox,'' Maggie said, moving from behind the door, so he could go into the Scully's residence. ''I thought you were staying at Oxford the whole year!''

''Uh, I got some days free, since I finished the semester earlier.'' He replied quickly. Actually, Mulder was skipping class, but no way he was going to tell Maggie that, she would probably rage at him, even though it was for his daughter he was doing that.

''Top class student, uh? I won't take any more of your time here, son'' She laughed "Dana is upstairs, studying since morning, even though is her birthday today.'' She sighed. ''See if you can take her out of that room, Fox.''

''I'll do my best.'' He nodded and grinned, then, heading upstairs.

Oh, god. It has been months since they've seen each other. And, despite the fact that most of the time they were together their opinions were in constant conflict, he missed her every single day of his new Oxford life.

When walking towards Dana's room, the young man could see her younger brother, Charlie head's pop up fast from his and his older brother's room.

''It's Dana's boyfriend'' He whispered a little too loud. ''That Fox guy!''

''Pshh! Quiet, dumbass.'' Bill Jr. Pulled the younger one by his shirt collar. ''He will hear u -''

''Oh.''

''Hi.'' Mulder greeted them, still yet confused. ''And, actually Scully isn't -'' But, before he could explain the so common misunderstood Charlie and Bill Jr. Were already back to their room, causing Mulder to shrug.

~~~~~~~~~~

There he was. Standing at her door reminiscing about the summers they've spent chasing ghosts and the weirdest urban legends, as well as all the times both got in trouble by doing that. And then, Fox caught himself smiling at those memories.

Followed by a big sigh, he knocked the door.

''Please! I already told you guys that I don't want to celebrate anything!'' A familiar voice replied bitterly.

''Is this the way you talk to your parents?'' Mulder replied playful ''Show some respect, young lady!''

''Mulder?'' She opened the door confused rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. ''I thought you were in Oxford.''

''I wasn't going to miss your birthday, Home girl.'' He grinned. ''It may cause me to fail in some tests, but nothing that can't be fixed later.''

''Nice to know that, for the first time in years, you've remembered my birthday.'' Scully hugged him, burying her face on his chest. Then, she felt him pulling her face up and softly kissing her forehead. ''Hold on, I've got a surprise package for you.'' He said letting go from her hug. He took his coat of and started awkwardly searching every pocket of it.

Oh dear, he smelt like home. The redheaded was so happy that he was there with her that she wanted to shout. But, she kept that thought to herself.

''Here, from England with love.'' he said giving her a small square-shaped box. His eyes followed her hands that carefully opened the little box.

''What do you think?''

''Seriously, Mulder? A tamagotchi?'' She laughed holding her green oval shaped keychain. ''Thanks.'' she sighed.

''C'mon, it's the perfect gift, Scully. Now you can have the dog you always wanted without bothering your parents''. He joked. ''I can see behind your big blue skeptic eyes that you loved it.''

''Sure I did.''

''Talking about doing things, your mother wanted me to take you out of your teenage angst room. And... Also, there've been some reports of weird symbols which appeared a couple of days ago on the farm that's 20 minutes from here.''

''Another spooky case?'' Dana raised her left eyebrow as she crossed her arms. ''You came all the way from England to Washington because of some _alien bullshit _?!''__

__He could see a disapproval expressed on her face. ''What?''_ _

__''Sucker.'' She sighed._ _

__''C'mon, Scully. I promise you after that I'll buy you any ice cream you want at that burger place we used to go every time.''_ _

__The redhead sighed again. But, Mulder could notice that after her usual 'Oh god, why I am doing this' sigh she ever did when was around him, she had bitten her lip trying to not let a smile bright her face._ _

__''Okay, fine.'' She agreed. ''I'll grab a coat and the flashlights, you go downstairs and try to make an excuse to my dad why are you taking his daughter out at such an late hour.'' Scully said, heading back to her room._ _

__''Oh, and on her birthday.'' She smirked closing her bedroom door._ _

__And then, he kept himself standing there just a few more minutes, grinning like an idiot he already knew he was._ _

___It was good to be back home. ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Mulder & Scully are friends for years and they used to hunt spooky stuff on their city until Mulder had to go to Oxford and Scully study to Med School. Also, don't be fooled by the spooky kid, he came back for Scully birthday's not to hunt stuff down, but he doesn't want to admit it. ;)


End file.
